Si
by Julietta Sakamoto
Summary: Avec des si, il est difficile de rester pareil. Avec des si, n'importe quel personnage peut être considéré comme OOC. Mais si ca n'arrivait pas? Serait ce aussi marrant? Jusqu'à quel point les 'si' peuvent être tolérés? Prenons Sasuke comme cobaye...
1. Si je vivais un jour de plus

**Si je vivais un jour de plus**

Ils étaient tout les deux à la frontière du pays du son et du feu, chacun sur une grande statue représentant l'un des fondateurs de Konoha. C'était la deuxième fois que ça leur arrivait. Rien n'avait changé, le paysage était pareil, les statues semblables à quelques détails près. Détails relatifs à leur dernière confrontation.

Tout était pareil, sauf eux deux. Ils étaient plus agés, plus grands, plus puissants même si leurs regards n'avaient pas changé. Celui de Naruto qui implorait Sasuke. Celui de Sasuke qui snobbait Naruto.

"Reviens, Sasuke!"avait hurlé Naruto alors que Kyubi prenait peu à peu possession de son corps.

"Pourquoi?"avait-il rétorqué."Tu crois que tu es plus fort que moi avec ton démon?"

Il était hors de question de reconnaître que leurs quêtes n'avaient plus de sens maintenant. Naruto avait d'autres amis et avait fini par vivre sans souffrir de l'absence de Sasuke. Sasuke n'avait plus d'objectif mais sa fierté le poussait à ne pas revenir à Konoha.

Il ne voulait pas être jugé des autres.

Naruto avait hoché de la tête et l'avait prié des yeux de se rendre mais il n'y lisait qu'un sentiment de supériorité.

"Tu crois que tu es le seul à pouvoir dépasser tes limites?"avait averti Sasuke alors qu'une queue supplémentaire poussait dans l'aura d'un Naruto qui tentait de se contrôler.

"Moi aussi, je le peux!"avait-il ajouté d'une voix de dément. Pourquoi Naruto ne reconnaissait-il pas sa puissance? Naruto ne pouvait-il pas se faire à cette conclusion?

Sasuke avait essayé de la lui faire rentrer dans le crâne à coup de poing, mais la puissance de son ancien équipier l'écrasait littéralement, même au second niveau de son sceau.

"Rend-toi, Sasuke!"avait supplié Naruto.

Il pouvait presque l'entendre terminer sa supplique.'Rend toi, sinon je vais te tuer sans même m'en rendre compte.'. Sasuke ne pouvait pas supporter autant d'arrogance.

"Je viens de te le dire! Moi aussi, je peux aller plus loin. Je peux aller plus loin que ce niveau."Avait-il hurlé en forçant son sceau.

Il entendit à peine Naruto crier quelque chose comme: ne fais pas ça. Sasuke lui sourit, il ne perdrait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Il montra à Naruto d'un ample mouvement du bras le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Les sévères statues de la vallée de la fin, l'eau qui les séparaient.

"Ne crois-tu pas que nous sommes semblables à ces statues?"avait demandé Sasuke.

Naruto ne répondait pas. Même de loin, l'Uchiwa pouvait reconnaître son regard plein de peine. Il en sourit de satisfaction.

"Nous serons toujours séparé, il y aura toujours quelque chose qui m'empêchera de venir vers toi et l'inverse est pareil!"

"C'est faux!"Avait hurlé le blond."Tu te trompes!"

"Pourquoi? Explique-moi alors!"s'était-il moqué.

"Fais moi juste confiance."

Confiance? Sasuke ne ferait jamais confiance à personne. Il ne reviendra pas à Konoha, il errera au gré de ses envies dans ce monde que des gens comme Naruto essayaient de pacifier.

"Laisse-moi partir, Naruto!"

Sasuke se rendit compte que sa voix était devenue suppliante.

Peut-être parce qu'en regardant la réalité en face, il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances que son ancien équipier ait la force de le traîner jusqu'à Konoha.

Naruto hocha de la tête et lui rétorqua qu'il était dans l'erreur. Qu'il fallait au moins qu'il essaye de vivre à Konoha, qu'il cesse de fuir son passé. C'était pour son bien.

Une colossale énergie s'empara de Sasuke, du chakra émanait de tout ses pores et peu à peu ses ailes se rabougrirent, sa peau se noircit. Il y était presque, son niveau de puissance maximale. Tout ce que le sceau était en mesure de lui offrir.

Qu'est-ce que Naruto pouvait savoir de son bonheur? Sasuke lui-même ne savait plus où il en était. Comment un type qu'il n'avait quasiment plus jamais revu pourrait l'aider?

Il lança un kunai dans les airs et jeta à son adversaire le regard le plus résolu dont il était encore capable.

Affichant une mine désolée, Naruto forma une boule d'énergie dans sa main droite. Un chidori entoura Sasuke pour se concentrer sur sa main. Il y était presque.

Le kunai tournait sur lui-même, ils pouvaient presque tout les deux entendre le léger sifflement qu'il produisait. Une lame qui pivote sur elle-même en s'élevant dans le ciel puis il y eu un coup de vent qui ébouriffa leurs cheveux à tout les deux. Le kunai se stabilisa un court moment à l'horizontale. Sasuke jeta un coup d'oeil à Naruto qui fit de même. La lame ne monta pas plus haut, au contraire elle entama un lente descente, tournoyant sur elle-même d'une lenteur presque irréelle.

Ce fût la poignée du kunai qui toucha l'eau en premier avant qu'il soit transporté par la force du courant, mais aucun des deux ninjas ne s'en souciaient plus.

Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre alors que la puissance de Sasuke augmentait exponentiellement.

Le kunai était emporté dans la chute d'eau. Personne ne pouvait deviner où il était pour le moment. Il se perdrait probablement dans la rivière, s'y planterait au fond en soulevant un infime nappe de poussières, témoin des deux formes humaines, brouillées par l'eau, qui s'approchait l'une de l'autre.

Il y eut l'impact. Une légère résistance et Sasuke força.

Le courant s'arrèta car toute l'eau en amont de la chute avait été expulsée sous la puissance du coup.

Sasuke sentit son sceau se briser alors qu'une puissance phénoménale s'emparait de lui. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris par la sensation qu'il venait d'éprouver. Quelque chose avait résonné en lui, quelque chose de sec.

Pourtant, Naruto faisait jeux égal avec lui.

Le vent créé par l'explosion balayait le paysage, élargissait le lit de la rivière, fissurait les statues de pierre et la terre qui s'élevait en nuage de poussières.

Il savait que son sceau avait disparu brusquement dans un claquement intérieur, comme si quelque chose d'irreversible s'était déclenché.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et murmura quelque chose qui se perdit dans le bruit de la déflagration.

Tout s'obscurcit. Sasuke se sentit tomber à genoux sans aucune délicatesse. Il entendit Naruto crier son nom.

Des bras le soutinrent alors qu'il n'était même plus capable de redresser la tête.

Il fut secoué un bref moment, reçut une paire de gifles insignifiantes tandis que l'eau reprenait possession de son lit.

Sasuke sentait le bout de ses doigts caressés par le courant de la rivière, la main de Naruto qui plongeait dans ses cheveux et collait sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Lentement, il fut traîné en dehors de l'eau et couché sur le dos. Les lèvres de Naruto se posèrent sur le sienne et gonflèrent ses poumons pour le faire expirer juste après.

Sasuke se rendait à peine compte que Naruto s'acharnait à le faire repartir. Il était juste un témoin partiel de la scène, il ne s'en sentait pas impliqué le moins de monde.

Il eut juste la pensée que cela valait peut-être la peine de vivre encore un peu, un an ou deux pour voir.

Naruto sembla se calmer car ses mains s'étaient posées sur les joues des Sasuke, son visage ne semblait être qu'à quelques centimètres du sien car il sentait un front entrechoquer le sien de temps à autre.

Il imaginait bien Naruto hocher de la tête, soulagé, lui criant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas entendre.

Ça lui ressemblerait bien à cet imbécile, pensa Sasuke avant de sombrer dans le néant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Si ma vie était un labyrinthe

**Si ma vie était un labyrinthe**

Il arrive parfois que l'on ressente une terrible joie de vivre juste à respirer. Comme si l'air était imprégnée d'essence de bonne humeur ou de concentré de bonheur. Assis sur la statue du quatrième, Sasuke en faisait la constatation. Il s'agissait d'un bonheur brut, tel qu'il n'en avait encore jamais ressenti et chaque respiration bonifiait ce sentiment. Tellement que pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien eu de spécial aujourd'hui, rien de plus spécial que la veille. C'était un jour comme les autres.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Sasuke avait du mal à se retenir de pleurer devant le spectacle d'une Konoha grouillante et pleine de vie. Les gens se balladaient, commerçaient et les ninjas se précipitaient de toits en toits, tous insouciants et pleins d'espoirs.

Sasuke devait le reconnaître, il y avait quelque chose de beau dans ce spectacle qu'était le train train quotidien, chaque jour différent de la veille.

C'était beau... la vie.

Il en était ému. Un mince sourire se dessinait sur son visage si sérieux et même lui pouvait deviner à quel point son regard si perçant s'était attendri.

"Je vais bien..."murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement et il sentait son sourire s'épanouir au possible. Si Naruto le voyait, il en aurait des explications à donner mais il savait que cela ne serait pas le cas. Son ami s'entraînait avec Sakura et il avait promis de les rejoindre après son entrevue avec Tsunade.

"C'est pour aujourd'hui."pensa-t-il en quittant les statues des Kage.

Il le savait.

C'était presque un mercredi comme les autres pour Sasuke.

Sauf qu'il allait bien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke n'avait pas pu bien dormir cette nuit. C'était une nuit comme toutes celles qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines.

Il se leva précipitamment car une violente douleur l'avait pris au thorax. Il se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers ses toilettes mais une quinte de toux le fit se mettre à genoux. La douleur était atroce alors que les minces filets de lumière d'une journée naissante éclairait la pièce.

Puis, ça vint. Dans un bruit peu élégant, il régurgita violemment. Puis, plus rien.

Il était juste là à contempler la flaque dont il était responsable, un mélange de bile, de sang et de la nourriture dont il s'était sustenter la veille.

"Merde..."était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. C'était stupide et pathétique. D'ailleurs pourquoi parler? Il était seul.

Ce lundi était un jour comme les autres, copie d'une copie des jours précédents, sans couleur ni saveur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke souriait, même s'il ne pouvait plus embrasser du regard le paysage du village de Konoha et toutes ses petites ou grandes gens.

Il était au milieu d'une rue, prêtant attention au bruit de la foule ainsi qu'aux conversations anodines qui lui avait fait cruellement défaut lors de son adolescence. Il se mit sur le coté quand une charrette manqua de le renverser.

"Faîtes attention, jeune homme."L'interpella le vieil homme qui conduisait.

Sasuke mit du temps à réaliser que c'était à lui qu'on adressait la parole. Il sourit, s'excusa en souriant et s'en alla sous le regard interrogateur du vieil homme.

Il marcha une centaine de mètres, se retourna et scruta les statues des Hokage. Dire qu'il y avait à peine de cela un quart d'heure, il était sur l'une d'entre elle, pleurant à moitié sur quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Il soupira et eut un sourire en coin. C'était vraiment une belle journée aujourd'hui.

Sasuke se détourna des édifices et continua sa route.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était simplement assis contre sa porte d'entrée, il n'avait plus bougé depuis un laps de temps qu'il était incapable d'estimer. Il ne pensait pas que ca pouvait lui arriver à lui: se laisser aller ainsi. Il n'avait plus mangé depuis un moment, il dormait beaucoup, se traînait d'une pièce à l'autre de sa demeure sans aucun but.

C'était comme si toute volonté de vivre lui avait été ôtée.

"Sasuke!"cria une voix.

Il ne répondit pas. C'était Naruto.

L'entendre tambouriner contre sa porte pendant une dizaine de minutes ne l'exaspéra même pas. Il s'en fichait.

"Je sais que tu es là, ouvre!"

Et alors? Que pouvait faire Naruto pour lui de toute manière? Il était fatigué. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il avait plein de choses auxquelles il devait penser. Plein de choses.

Bientôt, Naruto arrêterait de s'acharner sur sa porte. Les gens finissent toujours par se faire une raison.

Comme d'habitude, Sasuke avait vu juste. Naruto s'était lassé.

Sasuke soupira avant de se lever. Quel jour était-on déjà?

Ah oui, Samedi...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcher, simplement marcher. Laisser ses pas le guider juste pour savoir jusqu'où ils le mèneraient, juste pour voir.

Sasuke se laissait tranquillement guider sur les rues de son village. Il passa devant le bâtiment administratif et n'éprouva pas cette lassitude que tout les ninjas avaient l'habitude de ressentir en voyant leur lieu de travail durant l'un de leurs jours de congé.

Sans s'arrêter, il continua sa route. Il passa devant de nombreuses maisons et s'étonna presque de voir tout les non-ninja qui vivaient au village. Des gens normaux, avec un boulot normal et des occupations normales. C'en était presque marrant.

Il passa devant le petit parc qui servait de terrain de jeux aux gamins et gamines du village. Il était désert pour le moment, ils étaient sans doute tous occuper à apprendre comment lancer des shuriken ou des kunai.

Il entra dans le parc et s'assit sur l'un des banc.

Sasuke leva la tête au ciel et resta longtemps dans cette position, à ne rien faire d'autre que de contempler l'azur taché de nuages blancs.

Regarder les nuages n'apporte rien, si ce n'est la sérénité.

"Sasuke?"l'appella une voix.

Il se redressa et observa celle qui l'avait interrompu dans sa rêverie. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, un oeil bleu et l'autre caché par une grande mèche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Rien."répondit Sasuke, ce qui était parfaitement vrai.

Ino se tenait devant lui et lui l'observait attentivement, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose parce que lui n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler, encore moins si c'était pour échanger des banalités.

"J'ai appris pour ta dernière mission, on m'a dit que tu avais été gravement blessé."tenta-t-elle après un long silence dans ce qu'il reconnaissait être une tentative pour lancer la conversation.

"Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal."

"Sakura m'a dit que tu étais resté à l'hôpital trois jours."insista-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"C'est vrai, j'étais en observation. J'ai failli mourir, c'est pour ça."

Ino sembla étonnée. Quand un ninja, un jûnin de surcroît, affirmait qu'il avait failli mourir, c'était qu'il y avait vraiment eu plus de chance qu'il y reste qu'autre chose.

"C'était quoi comme technique?"demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion à celle qui avait bien pu terrasser un ninja comme Sasuke.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Et tu te sens comment?"

Sasuke lui sourit presque tendrement:"Bien, étonnement bien."

"Je sais."soupira-t-elle.

Sasuke ne fût pas spécialement étonné. Tout bon ninja avait frôlé la mort et ce, à plusieurs reprises dans sa vie.

"Tu vis un véritable jour de paradis sur terre. Le petit déjeuner n'a jamais été aussi bon; le parfum des fleurs, jamais aussi agréable; le ciel, jamais aussi bleu; ton corps, jamais aussi détendu."sourit-elle.

"Et tes paroles, jamais aussi vraies."termina Sasuke sans arrière pensée.

"Ça, c'est parce qu'on ne se parle jamais."rétorqua Ino.

"C'est un reproche?"

"Évidemment."

Il y eut un grand silence. Pour la première fois, Sasuke vit qu'Ino le savourait presque autant que lui. Il la trouva étonnement belle, presque autant que Sakura.

Elle parut s'apercevoir qu'il l'observait et chercha son regard que Sasuke détourna aussitôt. Après quelques instants, il sentit qu'elle l'observait à son tour. D'un petit mouvement sec, il tourna la tête légèrement vers elle. Ino regardait droit devant elle, il avait du rêver.

Parfois, on a l'impression que rien ne pourrait détruire un silence dans lequel on se complaît à s'emmurer. Il parait aussi solide qu'un bunker et semble dépendre de notre volonté. Seulement, il arrive toujours un moment où, contre toutes espérances, quelqu'un le brise. Comme cette fois-là où des cris d'enfants se firent entendre. Des gosses qui se dirigeaient vers leur plaine de jeux, l'endroit où Sasuke et Ino étaient assis.

Ino soupira avant de se lever. Elle dit au revoir à Sasuke.

"Ino?"la retint-il.

Elle s'arrêta et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

"Je suis heureux de te connaître."lui dit-il avec sincérité.

Elle lui sourit et rétorqua:"C'est sûrement parce que ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres."

Il haussa des épaules:"Qui sait?".

Elle soutint son regard un court moment comme si les paroles de Sasuke avait une signification particulière pour elle. Elle écarta sa mèche de la main droite pour la caler derrière son oreille et Sasuke eut la chance de voir ses deux yeux, privilège dont peu de personne bénéficiait, celui de se perdre dans un océan de bleu. Elle lui sourit tendrement, Sasuke se détendit.

C'était à peine si ils prêtèrent attention aux enfants qui passaient en courant entre eux deux. Leurs cris ne les dérangèrent pas le moins du monde. Sasuke attendait, il ne savait pas trop quoi. Ino attendait, il ne savait pas quoi non plus. Peut-être la même chose.

"Je crois que ton équipe t'attend."prononça doucement Sasuke pour ne pas rompre le charme.

"Oui, c'est vrai."se rappella-t-elle en lui souriant tristement.

Il la laissa s'en aller même si quelque chose en lui hurlait pour qu'il se lève, l'attrape par la main et fasse quelque chose qu'un Uchiwa ne devrait pas faire sur un coup de tête.

Elle finit par disparaître de son champs de vision. Si Sasuke avait des regrets, il les balaya d'un immense soupir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi le plaqua contre un arbre sans y mettre trop de force. Sasuke était déjà assez mal en point comme ça.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis?"lui reprocha son maître.

"Dire quoi?"

"J'ai le sharingan, je vois très bien."

Sasuke essaya de se dégager mais il était encore trop faible. Kakashi dut se rendre compte de ses pitoyables tentatives car il le lâcha.

"Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu nous mettre en danger?"le sermonna Kakashi.

Sasuke observa son ancien maître un court moment. Pourquoi cachait-il la partie inférieure de son visage? Il se reprit immédiatement car de toute manière, il devait se focaliser sur son regard désapprobateur, débordant d'une franche colère.

"Oui." acquiesça-t-il simplement. Il savait qu'il pourrait mettre son équipe en danger, seulement il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait un jour.

"Alors pourquoi?"demanda Kakashi alors que sa dernière syllabe montait vers les aigus. Colère et incompréhension analysa Sasuke. La matière première des guerres.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite parce que ça lui écorchait la langue de s'avouer son échec.

"Je pensais que j'y arriverais."murmura-t-il assez fort pour que son chef d'équipe l'entende.

"C'était suicidaire, Sasuke. Tu as des limites, on en a tous."le raisonna-t-il.

"Je sais."mais je ne pensais pas que ca pourrait m'arriver ajouta Sasuke, du moins mentalement.

Kakashi soupira. L'Uchiwa vit là un signe de cruelle déception, ça lui fit mal.

Il était devenu vulnérable. Quelle journée de merde.

Ce devait un jour de malheur, un mardi maudit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir renoncé à chercher un silence salvateur dans le parc, Sasuke continua tranquillement sa ballade. Les rues devinrent des ruelles puis des sentiers poussiéreux, la foule disparut peu à peu tout comme le bruit qui allait avec.

Il arriva en bordure du lac et s'assit au bord, ses pieds basculant d'avant en arrière.

Avec un sourire, il constata qu'il n'y avait plus que son reflet qui lui était renvoyé. Il n'y avait plus de fantômes du passé. Plus d'objectifs vengeurs. Juste lui. Rien d'autre.

Il jeta une pierre dans l'eau et son image se brouilla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il le tenait. Après deux jours de recherches et de courses poursuites, lui et son équipe allait presque le rattraper.

C'était encore un ninja déserteur, criminel de rang S qu'il fallait capturer parce qu'il possédait des informations sur il ne savait trop quelle organisation.

Il s'en fichait de tout ça. Tout comme il se fichait éperdument de Kakashi qui lui avait demandé de ne pas se précipiter parce que c'était un travail d'équipe. Il se fichait d'attendre que Naruto et Sakura le rejoignent.

Il allait accomplir sa mission.

Le ninja déserteur avait beau tenter de s'échapper, Sasuke déjouait toutes ses tentatives si bien que le shinobi fût contraint de se battre.

Sasuke ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir. Même si ce guignol lui jetait des shuriken, même si il essayait de le trouer à coup de kunai, Sasuke se jouait de ses attaques et de ses défenses avec une facilité enfantine. Il s'amusait, il assurait sa suprématie technique et physique.

Après avoir envoyé le déserteur au tapis grâce à un joli contre dont il tira beaucoup de fierté sur le coup, il le vit faire des signes. Son Sharingan analysa: Dôton.

Sasuke sourit, il allait pulvériser sa pauvre technique. Il fit les signes du raiton et s'entoura d'un halo d'électricité.

Il allait passer à travers cet amas de terre qui fonçait vers lui, réduire en miette cette technique minable et étourdir son ennemi. Quand Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi arriveront, tout sera déjà fini.

Il commença à courir droit devant.

Il allait détruire ce mur de terre qui voulait l'écraser.

Soudain, une brusque douleur le prit au thorax, à l'intérieur. Il essaya de l'ignorer mais comprit que ce ne serait pas possible quand il se vit mettre un genou à terre. Il perdit sa concentration et son chidori s'annula.

Tout se passa très vite après. Il fût emporté par une vague de terre et projeté avec force contre un arbre.

Sa cible s'enfuit. Il voulut se relever mais n'y parvint pas. C'était incompréhensible, lui se faire battre par une technique aussi mauvaise, une affinité dont il n'avait en principe rien à craindre. Il ne pouvait pas être devenu si faible.

"Sasuke."Cria Sakura en se réceptionnant devant lui.

Ses yeux verts brillaient d'inquiétude. Sasuke comprit qu'il ne devait pas être beau à voir. Il avait un arrière goût de sang dans la bouche.

"C'est bon Sakura, poursuis le, je vais bien."lança-t-il.

"Mais tu..."

"Après!"

Elle parut capituler mais quand il toussa et qu'elle vit que sa main en était maculée de sang, elle se précipita vers lui.

"Laisse moi t'osculter!"tenta-t-elle en approchant ses mains de Sasuke.

D'un geste sec, il les repoussa.

"Je t'ai dis que ca allait!"

"Ne soit pas stupide! Je vais..."

"Tu feras ca après."cria-t-il."Va assister Naruto!"

"Ecoute-moi bien, toi! Je..."commença-t-elle en s'énervant.

"C'est bon, Sakura, je m'en occupe."

C'était Kakashi. Sasuke souffla, il était sauvé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke soupira, attendrit par ses souvenirs. Il était comme ca, lui? Se demanda-t-il en observant son reflet dans l'eau à nouveau immobile.

Plus que jamais, il percevait la différence entre le paraître et l'être. On pouvait prétendre avec plus ou moins de succès ne pas avoir peur, on pouvait même se le faire croire à soi même. Pourtant, le plus souvent ce n'était que de la prétention.

Il se rappelait alors de tout ces gens à qui il avait ôté la vie. Il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait supposer, pas au point de les compter sur les doigts d'une main mais pas non plus assez pour dépasser les deux chiffres. Quoiqu'il en était, ces ninjas qu'il avait tué, il avait vu leur vraie nature au moment de leur mort. Les yeux de certains qu'il croyait courageux se brouillaient de peur, ou parfois se remplissaient de détermination pour ceux qu'il croyait lâche. Paraître et être. Ninja et être humain. Les autres et lui-même. Tout était lié maintenant à ses yeux.

Bien que cela n'ait plus d'importance selon lui...

Il passait sur ses conclusions comme il le faisait avec ce lac rempli de souvenirs. Il s'y attardait un peu, et continuait sa route parce que plus rien de tout ça n'avait de valeur à ses yeux.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ne se recueillait jamais dans la pièce dédiée à ses ancêtres, il ne priait jamais. Sauf aujourd'hui.

Quelqu'un a dit que l'homme était un être volatile et superficiel et qu'il ne se tournait vers les instances célestes que lorsqu'il est dans le besoin.

Sasuke ne savait plus de qui provenait cette conclusion mais c'était comme s'il avait été créée avec, comme si il avait toujours vécu avec cette affirmation.

Alors l'être volatile et superficiel priait.

"Faîtes que je puisse accomplir cette mission, après je ne vous demanderai plus rien."

C'était tout ce qu'il désirait ce lundi là.

Après un laps de temps suffisamment long pour qu'un bâton d'encens se consume complètement, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. C'était l'heure de sa mission.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un terrain d'entraînement désert, trois poteaux de bois et Sasuke fût légèrement étonné. D'habitude le mercredi, Sakura et Naruto s'entraînaient à cet endroit là.

Cela ne faisait rien, ils avaient dû changer leurs habitudes aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être qu'il s'était trompé. Après tout, il ne s'entraînait jamais avec eux.

Il s'assit contre le poteau le plus à sa gauche.

"Je n'ai pas envie de les chercher."marmonna-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

Il observa les alentours et s'amusa à se rappeler de son premier test. Voler les clochettes de Kakashi. Il s'était caché derrière ce buisson d'abord. Puis, il avait changé de cachette et s'était plutôt mis en hauteur. Enfin, il avait attaqué.

Quand il y repensait maintenant, il avait fait exactement ce que Kakashi voulait qu'il fasse ce jour-là. C'en était presque marrant. Le seul qui n'avait pas été manipulé, c'était Naruto.

"Moi, je me suis contenté d'être un ninja ce jour là."constata-t-il à voix haute.

Si il n'avait pas été Sasuke Uchiwa, il aurait souri en se rappelant le garçon qu'il était à douze ans. Un cliché à lui tout seul.

A mesure que les années passaient, il s'était rendu compte qu'avoir eu une enfance dramatiquement triste et cruelle ne devait pas nécessairement faire de lui un paria pas foutu d'aligner plus de trois mots s'ils étaient prononcés rien que pour le plaisir.

Il n'était pas seulement sa vengeance, ni sa solitude, ni sa tristesse. Il ne se résumait pas qu'à ça. Là encore, il y avait eu un temps d'adaptation entre le moment où il s'en était rendu compte et le moment où il avait commencé à vivre comme s'il savait qu'il était bien plus que son histoire personnelle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il avait suffit d'une plaisanterie de Kiba. Il avait suffit que Sasuke ne puisse pas rétorquer une réplique bien cinglante et que Naruto éclate de rire bientôt suivit par Hinata et Sakura. Seul Shino s'était tu et son silence acheva de porter un coup décisif à Sasuke.

Parfois, quand il allait mal, Sasuke avait l'impression d'avoir une muraille qui entourait son coeur. Une muraille dont la solidité dépendait de sa volonté. Chaque respiration la faisait trembler et les vibrations de cette protection imaginaire résonnaient en Sasuke comme une alerte.

Alors quand Kiba l'avait remis à sa place, c'était comme si un boulet de canon était passé au travers de sa muraille intérieure. Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre et les rires des autres achevèrent de la mettre à bas, de la détruire jusqu'au fondation les plus profondes de sa construction.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu à quel point Sasuke semblait accuser le choc, les rires semblaient s'éterniser, résonner et s'amplifier en lui. C'était comme si des milliers de personnes se moquaient de lui alors qu'il était dans une obscurité qui n'avait que pour seule lumière, le regard de Shino. Shino qui le voyait à nu, qui constatait sa détresse constante et qui semblait tout comprendre.

Cette impression fit exploser Sasuke. Il plaqua Kiba contre le mur avec le plus de violence possible. Il entendit la tête de son tortionnaire frapper contre le mur d'un bruit sourd.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?, hurla-t-il d'une voix pleine de rage.

Ne plus être soi-même et passer le relais à sa colère, quitte à ne plus se reconnaître.

Je t'emmerde, qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre bâtard comme toi peut comprendre? Retourne dans ton chenil, sale clebs!

Kiba avait essayé de se libérer mais Sasuke le frappa.

Je t'ai dis de fermer ta putain de gueule, s'époumona-t-il.

Il n'y avait plus de rires; seulement sa colère, le silence et le regard plein de haine de Kiba.

Baisse tes yeux, connard! avait-il craché en lui donnant un coup de pied alors que Naruto l'entraînait en arrière.

Par mégarde, il croisa le regard choqué de Sakura. Il lui sourit férocement et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait à le regarder comme ça.

Je t'emmerde aussi, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi et de tes regards, continua-t-il alors que sa voix semblait exploser par moment.

Salope, sale pute, tu me dégoûtes, je ne peux plus te voir! s'était-il entendu crier alors que Naruto l'envoyait à terre pour le faire taire.

Il avait pèté un cable, il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Il ne savait même plus ce que Kiba lui avait dis, pensait-il alors qu'il déversait sa bile sur Naruto en essayant de le frapper.

Tu veux te battre? Je vais t'exploser ta gueule si tu ne t'éloignes pas, enfoiré!

Naruto essayait de le raisonner mais il ne l'entendait pas, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Toute cette colère l'empêchait de ressentir quoique ce soit d'autre. Ca lui faisait un bien fou même s'il savait que toutes les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin. Quand il eut déversé toute sa colère, quand il l'avait sentie s'épuiser peu à peu et qu'il avait essayé de la réalimenter sans succès de toute les idées noires qui lui passaient par la tête, il se tût.

Tout le monde s'était tu. Il s'aperçut que son T-shirt avait été déchiré, qu'un hématome commençait déjà à naître sur la paumette gauche de Naruto.

Il l'avait frappé?

Il les regardait en cachant son incompréhension et en arborant l'attitude de celui qui avait une raison pour justifier ses actes même s'il n'en avait aucune.

Kiba essuyait sa bouche ensanglantée sans se départir de son regard sévère et Sasuke n'avait plus la force de lui hurler dessus, encore moins de le frapper.

Je suis fatigué, pensa-t-il. Son souffle résonnait étrangement.

Naruto essayait encore de chercher à comprendre; Sakura le regardait, déçue; Shino hocha de la tête, comme s'il comprenait; Hinata examinait le visage et les côtes de Kiba sans oser jeter un regard à Sasuke.

Je ne veux plus être ici.

Il se retourna et rentra chez lui, ignorant les appels de Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke redressa la tête quand il entendit une explosion retentir non loin du poteau sur lequel il se reposait. Il sourit, Sakura et Naruto n'étaient pas bien éloignés.

Comment avaient-ils pu lui pardonner cet écart? Il n'en savait rien. Ça s'était fait peu à peu, bien que Naruto ait été le plus rapide pour reprendre son attitude normale à son vis à vis. Sakura l'avait d'abord ignoré alors il s'était excusé, elle avait dit qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas et il s'était tu.

Pourtant, Sakura lui avait reparlé et même s'il avait cru que plus rien ne serait comme avant, il s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il s'était trompé.

Naruto et Sakura étaient exceptionnels pensait-il en se dirigeant vers l'endroit d'où provenait les bruits d'impact, probablement causé par les poings de Sakura.

Il les voyait maintenant, au loin. Ils couraient l'un vers l'autre et se battaient. Sasuke eut l'impression qu'ils y allaient pour de bon.

Je les aime vraiment beaucoup, pensa-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Naruto s'interrompit en se tournant vers lui, posant un regard insistant sur sa personne comme si Sasuke avait changé depuis ce matin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto le regardait avec insistance alors qu'il était sorti du cabinet médical de Tsunade.

Tout va bien? avait-il entendu demander.

Sakura s'en était déjà allée, probablement pour travailler dans le dit hôpital.

Sasuke?chanta Naruto en passant une main devant son regard.

Y avait-il un problème?

Sasuke hocha de la tête.

Rien, Naruto. Trois fois rien...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke!"brailla Naruto en l'invitant d'un signe de la main à les rejoindre, lui et Sakura, sur le terrain d'entraînement.

L'Uchiwa hocha de la tête. Il se contenterait de regarder avait-il lancé sans se soucier du regard inquiet de Naruto. Sasuke le voyait beaucoup s'inquièter pour lui ces derniers temps.

Y avait-il un problème? avait demandé Naruto en s'approchant avec Sakura.

Sasuke hocha de la tête.

Rien, Naruto. Trois fois rien...

Il était paré à tout.

"Vous pouvez continuer à vous entraîner..."

Même à mourir ce soir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Si je meurs ce soir

**Si je meurs ce soir...**

C'était presque un mercredi comme un autre pour Sasuke. Comme d'habitude ce jour là, il s'était levé aux environ de huit heures du matin et avait pris son petit déjeuner tranquillement tout en regardant une partie des info à la télé. Son repas terminé, il s'étira longuement et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son téléviseur. Des jeux stupides entrecoupés de mauvaises nouvelles, c'était tout ce que les ondes étaient en mesure de lui offrir mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Il n'en voyait plus vraiment l'utilité.

Il se leva et sortit un court moment afin d'observer le ciel bleu clair et de sentir les rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage. Il sourit puis rit silencieusement.

"Je vais bien."dit-il dans un souffle. Ce n'était pas vraiment un jour comme les autres.

"Sasuke!"Hurla une voix comme d'habitude surexcitée.

Il daigna répondre à Naruto d'un vague signe de la main et l'observa s'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante devant lui.

"On s'entraîne aujourd'hui?"

Sasuke hocha brièvement de la tête de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite; une fois seulement.

"T'es sûr? Sakura sera là aussi! Allez! Ça fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas entraîné ensemble..."

"Je dois d'abord aller voir Tsunade pour une affaire importante, seul," s'était il empressé d'ajouter en voyant la mine implorante de Naruto." et je vous regarderai vous entraîner après."

"Mais ça fait presque un mois que tu ne t'es plus entraîné! Tu ne viens plus en mission avec nous! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas..."

"J'ai des obligations, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Naruto. Je suis aussi très occupé quand vous êtes en mission. En ce que concerne l'entraînement, ça me regarde."Expliqua pour la énième fois Sasuke avant de déglutir. Une grave douleur était en train de le prendre au niveau de l'oesophage.

"Mais..."tenta encore Naruto.

"Je te rejoindrai après, promis!"Le coupa-t-il d'un ton sans réplique avant de rentrer chez lui en claquant la porte au nez de son camarade.

Sasuke plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et attendit que Naruto s'éloigne, même si ce dernier semblait vouloir s'éterniser devant sa porte.

Allez dégage, Naruto, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se retenait comme il pouvait.

Naruto s'en alla enfin et Sasuke se précipita vers ses toilettes pour y vomir douloureusement. En reprenant son souffle, il contempla la mare rouge diluée dans l'eau des cuvettes, il y en avait aussi sur les rebords. Des éclaboussures inégales, du rouge sur du blanc. Ce n'était pas vraiment laid, trouvait-il, du moins quand on le voyait d'assez loin.

Il tira la chasse, se rinça le visage et la bouche avant de se contempler dans la glace au dessus du lavabo. Il était blême. C'était dommage parce que ces derniers jours, il semblait avoir repris des couleurs.

"C'est peut-être pour aujourd'hui."pensa-t-il.

Mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Il allait bien et puis, à quoi bon?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un plafond blanc avec, au milieu, une petite tache de sang séchée. C'était la vision qu'avait pour le moment Sasuke alors qu'il était couché sur le dos, torse nu, dans le cabinet de Tsunade.

"Respire bien fort." entendit-il dire tandis qu'un cercle de fer froid se posait un peu partout sur son torse, ce qui lui donnait un peu la chair de poule.

Sasuke soupira longuement, il ne voyait pas à quoi faire cette visite médicale rimait. Pourquoi semblait-elle s'acharner à ce point?

"Redresse-toi!"ordonna avec douceur la voix féminine de son Kage.

Deux fines mains douces et chaudes se posaient ça et là sur son dos, attendant qu'il ait fini une respiration pour changer d'endroit à osculter.

"Alors?"demanda Sasuke après s'être rhabillé.

Tsunade soupira longuement et hocha de la tête.

"Dans tout les cas, toute activité physique t'es interdite. Tes vomissements?"

Sasuke fut pris d'une quinte de toux impressionnante qui le fit se courber sur lui-même sous le regard un peu triste de Tsunade.

"Vous n'auriez pas un mouchoir?"demanda-t-il en montrant sa main ensanglantée.

"Laisse-moi t'hospitaliser."implora Tsunade en lui tendant un bout de tissus.

"Non merci."sourit-il après avoir passé rapidement le mouchoir sur ses lèvres,"Je vais ai déjà expliqué pourquoi hier, ainsi qu'avant hier et encore lors d'une bonne poignée des jours précédents."

"Très bien."fit-elle alors qu'une lueur un peu étrange traversait son regard tandis qu'il essuyait sa main rougie."Je ne comprend pas comment tu arrives à te déplacer. Tu es mourant."

"Est ce que c'est l'impression que je donne? D'être en parfaite santé?"

"Tu ne veux pas qu'on te réexamine pour être sur?"

Sasuke hocha la tête.Son corps ne bougeait que parce qu'il le lui ordonnait, chacun de ses gestes le faisait souffrir, chaque effort avait des répercussions immédiates sur son organismes.

"Ce matin, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me lever."lâcha-t-il d'une voix légère avant de se lever, comme si cette phrase était une explication.

"Mais..."

Sasuke attendit qu'elle termine sa phrase mais Tsunade semblait ne rien trouver à dire de plus.

"Alors, je vais m'en aller, proposa gentillement Sasuke en jetant son mouchoir ensanglanté à la poubelle, j'ai promis à Naruto que j'irai les observer durant leur entraînement."

Il ferma la porte tout en acquiesçant à la demande de Tsunade de ne pas faire le moindre effort physique "même-s'il-ne-s'agit-que-d'un-entraînement-!".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke était arrivé vraiment très en retard sur le terrain d'entraînement où étaient en train de s'exercer ses deux équipiers. Durant plusieurs heures, il s'était perdu dans un labyrinthe de souvenirs.

"Tu es en retard, Sasuke!"avait beuglé Naruto en sautant près de lui.

Sasuke haussa simplement des épaules en guise d'excuse.

"Alors t'es prêt?"demanda Naruto en sortant ses kunai.

"Je suis un peu fatigué, Naruto."

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de cette énergumène pleine de vie en train de gesticuler dans tout les sens pour le convaincre. Naruto argumenta tout ce qu'il pouvait, le provoqua et essaya même de le faire culpabiliser.

"Tu nous prends de haut, Sasuke! C'est pas sympa!"

Il se contenta de sourire.

"Et arrête de te moquer de..."commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, louchant légèrement sur le bout des doigts qui venaient d'entrer en contact avec son front.

Sasuke avait coupé le débit croissant de paroles de son ami d'une simple pichenette sur le front.

"Pas aujourd'hui, Naruto."avait-il prononcé d'un ton amusé avant de s'asseoir sur un talus.

Naruto haussa des sourcils, soucieux. Il jeta un regard anxieux à son équipier.

"Y a-t-il un problème?"s'inquiéta-t-il.

Sasuke hocha de la tête en pensant que décidemment, Naruto se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui ces derniers temps.

"Rien, Naruto. Trois fois rien."

"Mais..."

"Vous pouvez continuer à vous entraîner."

"Laisse le faire ce qu'il veut, Naruto."intima Sakura avant de saluer Sasuke.

L'entraînement reprit de plus belle entre les deux jûnins sous le regard fixe et perçant de l'Uchiwa. Sakura parvenait à esquiver les coups puissants et précis de Naruto tout en plaçant de temps en temps un de ses punch destructeurs qui ne frappaient pourtant que le sol ou le vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le terrain d'entraînement ne ressemblait plus qu'à un champs de bataille complètement ravagé, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'arrêter les frais là.

"Tu aurais dû participer, Sasuke. Tu te serais bien amusé."Avait simplement dit Sakura avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui, imité immédiatement par Naruto.

"Ne t'y met pas non plus." se contenta-t-il de répondre observant un court moment ses joues rougies par l'effort.

"On va manger quelque chose?"proposa Naruto.

"Pause."réclama Sakura "Je veux ma pause, on ira après!"

"Mais j'ai faim!"

Sasuke les regarda se chamailler comme des gamins. Ces deux là avaient parcouru un bon bout de chemin ensemble, il le voyait d'autant plus qu'un voile clair semblait les séparer de lui.

Il y a de cela un an et demi, il s'était battu contre Naruto. Cela avait été un combat terrible durant lequel il avait été contraint de libérer son sceau complètement, déployant une puissance qu'il n'aurait imaginé possèder. Il s'était écroulé sur lui-même alors que son sceau disparaissait définitivement, brisé. Pourtant, Naruto l'avait ramené à la vie. Grâce à lui, Sasuke s'était demandé si ce serait si terrible que ça de vivre après une défaite, même si c'était un jour de plus.

Alors il était revenu à Konoha. Personne ne l'a jugé, le conseil des anciens n'avait même pas pu lui faire la morale car Naruto se portait garant de lui et étant donné que Tsunade se portait garante de Naruto, Sasuke était intouchable.

"Oh! Sasuke, tu pourrais écouter quand on te parle."

L'interessé jeta un regard un peu vide à Naruto en guise de réponse.

"Alors! T'en penses quoi?"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses deux partenaires qui avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, de grands yeux comme s'ils s'attendaient à boire littéralement ses paroles. Sasuke essaya, dans un ultime effort digne de ce Madara Uchiwa, réputé pour son sérieux et son impassibilité en toutes circonstances même parmi ceux de son clan, de garder son calme mais de toute évidence son parent éloigné n'avait jamais eu à faire équipe avec de telles phénomènes. Il éclata d'un rire franc.

"Sasuke a..."

"...rit!"termina Naruto complètement stupéfait.

Les visages étonnés à l'extrême de ses deux amis firent redoubler son fou rire d'intensité. Il ne devrait pas rire comme ça, c'était très mauvais dans son état alors au prix d'un nouvel effort, il parvint à retrouver son calme.

"Alors t'en penses quoi, Sasuke?"réitéra Naruto.

Sasuke se leva pour ne pas à nouveau être pris dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

"On ne t'avait jamais entendu rire, Sasuke."constata Sakura toujours sous le choc."Ça fait vraiment bizarre."

"Je vous invite chez Ichiraku."Lança Sasuke en ignorant la remarque de Sakura "J'ai faim."

Il n'avait plus eu envie de manger depuis des jours.

"Sasuke? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?"s'inquièta Sakura.

Il s'arrèta et prit une immense bouffée d'air qu'il garda longtemps dans ses poumons avant de l'expirer dans un souffle lent et mesuré.

"Je vais très bien."assura-t-il avant de prendre le chemin du restaurant en compagnie de ses deux équipiers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Naruto et Sakura profitèrent bien du fait que leur équipier soit dans son bon jour pour entamer une discussion avec lui. Il ne s'agissait pas de ces discussions profondes et d'une grande portée philosophique mais juste d'une conversation longue et anodine, où l'on parle de tout et de rien sans même voir le temps passer. Ce qui étonnait encore plus Sasuke que sa soudaine envie de discuter et d'écouter, il avait faim à nouveau. Cela faisait un bon mois qu'il ne pouvait plus manger que par petite quantité sous peine de déglutissage violent et douloureux mais là, tout allait bien. Il avait bien été méfiant au début, aux premières bouchées, redoutant un faux bond de son estomac qui ne tournait plus rond mais force était de constater que ce dernier ferait un effort pour lui aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi il mangeait autant que Naruto sous les yeux un peu ébahi de Sakura.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"l'interrogea-t-il après s'être rendu à l'évidence qu'elle ne cesserait pas de le regarder tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas demander de quoi il retourne.

"Rien."répondit-elle en entremêlant ses propres doigts avant de poser son menton dessus." C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu n'arrêtes pas de changer, ces derniers temps. Quelque chose dont on doit être tenu informé?"

Sasuke planta son regard le plus profond dans les yeux de sa soeur d'arme mais rien n'y fit, elle ne détournait pas le regard. Sakura avait trop mûri et était devenue trop sûre d'elle pour perdre à ce petit jeux. Son physique, de ses formes harmonieuses à ses éblouissants yeux verts; sa mentalité, subtile mélange entre douceur désarmante et opiniâtreté brute lui firent comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus rien de la petite fille complexée et frustrée d'il y a si longtemps. Il sourit. C'était comme s'il avait vu pousser une plante sans se rendre compte à quel point elle était devenue magnifique.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes en souriant comme ca?"demanda-t-elle toujours d'un ton posé. "Ce serait Sai ou Naruto, je leur en aurait mis une bonne, tu le sais ca?"

Sasuke ferma les yeux et termina son bol de ramen d'une traite.

"Tu es agressive!"remarqua-t-il simplement.

Sakura eut un sourire coupable. Sasuke lui rendit un sourire compréhensif et Naruto hocha de la tête de l'un à l'autre.

"J'ai rencontré Ino, ce matin."continua l'Uchiwa.

"Ah..." Sakura fronca des sourcils, et Sasuke avait l'impression de jouer avec une marionnette en plein vol avec ses membres qui partent dans tout les sens dans des mouvements étonnement fluides.

"On a discuté, je ne savais pas qu'elle était devenue aussi agréable."

Avait-il dit agréable? Agréable à quoi? Même lui ne le savait pas, il laissait sa langue se délier sans vraiment prendre garde aux mots qu'il formulait.

"Contente pour toi."lâcha Sakura en baissant les yeux pour s'attaquer à son ramen.

"Ouais, on était dans le parc, juste avant que je vous rejoigne."

"C'est pour ça que tu es arrivé en retard?"demanda Naruto en s'arrachant de son bol.

Sasuke acquiesça de la tête en fermant les yeux, comme si c'était un bon souvenir. Sakura conservait le silence.

"Ne me dis pas que t'es jalouse, Sakura?"plaisanta Naruto qui trouvait le silence de son équipière un peu trop forcé.

"Rien à voir..."répondit-elle, agacée.

Naruto sourit triomphalement.

"Nooooon..."fit-il"Ne me dis pas..."

"Je ne dis rien!"coupa-t-elle sèchement en frappant d'un léger coup de poing la crâne de Naruto: Aie!

"Jalouse?"interrogea Sasuke innocemment.

"Laisse tomber!"le prévint-elle d'une voix sèche.

"Tu ne dois pas l'être."continua l'Uchiwa tranquillement.

"Je t'ai dis de laisser tomber!"

"Il n'y a aucune raison que tu le sois."lui sourit-il.

Sous le choc, la colère de Sakura passa à la stupéfaction le temps de pousser un petit 'ah!' de surprise.

Quand Sakura était surprise, ses yeux semblaient s'agrandir et ses joues rougissaient un peu. Elle restait quelques secondes ainsi, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Son visage ne ressemblait plus qu'à celui de l'enfant qu'elle était, il y a quelques années de cela.

Malgré le fait que ce soit touchant de la voir afficher cette expression, c'en était aussi drôle. Elle n'était pas aussi sage et posée qu'elle voudrait le faire croire. Sasuke rit silencieusement en hochant de la tête, comme pour dire:"Tu ne changeras jamais, Sakura."

"T'as encore ri..."remarqua-t-elle à nouveau.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis bien des semaines. Après la stupeur engendrée par son rire, Naruto et Sakura avait décidé de terminer la soirée dehors, non loin du terrain d'entraînement sur lequel ils s'étaient exercés. Une vaste plaine d'herbe verte.

Sasuke se coucha sur le dos entre ses deux amis et savoura le silence qui venait à peine de s'installer. Une légère brise les firent frissonner à l'unisson puis Naruto leva le bras bien haut pour observer les étoiles entre ses doigts.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous?"demanda Sasuke

"Je sais pas, j'ai envie de faire ca. Ça me détend."

"Mais c'est débile..."

"Je m'en fous..."

"Arrête, t'as l'air d'un con..."

"Je m'en fous, je t'ai dit!"

Sasuke décida de tourner la tête vers Sakura pour ne pas avoir à assister au manège de Naruto. A sa grande surprise, Sakura avait elle aussi lever la main vers le ciel.

"Pas toi, Sakura..." implora Sasuke sans qu'elle ne daigne lui répondre.

Avaient-ils toujours été comme ca ces deux là?se demanda Sasuke. Il savait souvent que Naruto faisait des choses un peu étrange, que ce soit rester d'interminable moment sur le mont Hokage pour observer les pauvres habitants du village, faire l'idiot à tout bout de champs comme il le faisait pour le moment. Avant son départ, Sakura réprimandait Naruto pour son attitude même si Sasuke savait très bien qu'elle aurait bien aimé faire de même. Quand il était revenu, Sakura se laissait souvent entraîner dans les pitreries de Naruto.

Pourtant, le visage inspiré de Sakura qui semblait tenir de nombreuses étoiles au creux de sa main semblait être sortie tout droit d'un tableau. Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto, son visage détendu et serein lui fit ressentir beaucoup de choses contradictoires. Une amertume qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, de la joie et de la tristesse et chaque respiration semblait décupler la puissance de tout ces sentiments qu'il ressentait physiquement. Il sourit et leva la main vers le ciel.

Voir des étoiles entre ses doigts n'apporte absolument rien, sauf de se dire que notre main est minuscule par rapport au ciel, que dans sa paume se tient une poignée prise au symbole le plus concret qu'il y ait de l'infini et que notre champs de vision ne pourra jamais recouvrir cette voûte d'encre aux astres innombrables. Ce sentiment acheva d'apaiser Sasuke complètement. Au bout d'une minute ou deux dans un élan qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il leva son autre bras au ciel et superposa ses doigts de la main droite sur ceux de sa gauche donnant l'effet de voir à travers une grossière passoire. Il aurait voulu que cette nuit dure éternellement, passer des heures sans parler à contempler quelque chose qui dépassait et dominait l'être humain.

C'est à cet instant qu'il prit pleine conscience de ce qu'il allait laisser derrière lui. Des milliards et des milliards de choses auxquels il n'avait jamais prêté attention, d'autres qu'il n'avait jamais comprises, mais ça ne le rendait pas triste. Il était juste ému et affichait à léger sourire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de la chance qui lui avait été donné de vivre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant d'avoir connu Naruto et Sakura. Il pouvait le dire sans honte maintenant que la vérité semblait s'être imposée à lui.

"Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée."souffla-t-il de manière parfaitement audible.

Il sentit Naruto sursauter légèrement et Sakura poser son regard sur lui mais il continua à contempler le ciel.

"C'est pareil pour nous."répondit Naruto après être sorti de sa stupeur.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Sakura acquiesçer fermement de la tête.

"Merci."murmura-t-il à l'attention de toutes choses et personnes.

Il était prêt, il le sentait. Il voulait fermer les yeux sous cette voûte céleste parsemée d'étoiles, entre Naruto et Sakura et ne jamais les rouvrir. Se diriger sereinement de l'autre coté pour errer dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort mais surtout, faire le deuil de tout ce qu'il aimait.

En fermant lentement les yeux, alors que toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient, il sentit son souffle s'échapper de ses poumons.

Il comprit la signification de rendre l'âme et d'encore bien d'autres choses...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Si on m'oubliait demain

**Si on m'oubliait demain**

Un coup de pied dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière et de nombreuses gouttelettes mouillèrent le visage d'Ayu.

Toshiyuki éclata de rire alors qu'elle courait dans sa direction en lui envoyant de l'eau des mains. Après s'être fait abondamment arrosé, il lui prit les poignets et la serra contre elle.

"Tu me fais mal."mentit-elle dans un murmure en levant son visage vers lui.

"Mais si j'arrète, tu vas continuer, non?"

Elle lui vola un baiser. Il le lui rendit en plus long et langoureux. C'était l'endroit idéal pour les amoureux qui souhaitaient passer un moment seuls. Un belle rivière avec une cascade délimitée par deux gigantesques statues au visage rendu informe par l'usure du temps.

"Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi on appelle cet endroit la vallée de la fin."chuchota Ayu dans son oreille.

Il la serra contre lui, savourant le contact de sa peau fraîche, perlée de gouttes d'eau. Ils étaient au milieu de la rivière à quelques mètres à peine du pied de la cascade.

"Tu n'as plus froid?"demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha de la tête en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

"Tu veux le faire sous la cascade?"tenta-t-il en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

"Ce n'est pas dangereux?"

"Bien sur que non, viens!"répondit-il en la tirant par la main.

"Attends..."

Toshiyuki jubila intérieurement quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne lui opposait qu'une faible résistance. La forçant à peine, il l'amena à lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

"S'il te plait. Dis moi oui."murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Il savait qu'Ayu était du genre trouillarde et plutôt classique, tout l'inverse de lui.

Elle ne réfléchit que quelques secondes, son regard allant de la cascade au visage souriant de son petit copain, alternant appréhension et apaisement.

"D'accord."fit-elle en souriant.

Il l'embrassa encore et ils se dirigèrent vers la cascade.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre leur destination. Toshiyuki ressenti une douleur aiguë au niveau de son pied. Il se plaignit en inspirant brusquement.

"Ah putain! Ça fait mal."

Ayu, l'observa un peu inquiète mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander quoique ce soit, il s'abaissa, plongea la main dans l'eau et chercha un court moment avant de tirer d'un coup sec l'objet qui l'avait blessé.

C'était un kunai d'une vingtaine de centimètres, complètement rouillé. Toshiyuki et Ayu s'assirent au bord de la rivière pour observer leur découverte.

"C'est bizarre, il est tellement petit et aiguisé."constata le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa blessure, une fine coupure d'un pouce de long.

"Vu comme ce couteau l'est, tu aurais pu être vraiment blessé!"s'inquièta Ayu.

"Ce n'est pas un couteau, c'est un kunai. C'est ce que mon père utilise, ça lui sert à travailler la pierre. Pourtant, comparé aux siens, celui-là est vraiment petit."

"Mais j'ai lu qu'il y a longtemps, des ninjas les utilisaient comme armes."objecta-t-elle.

Toshiyuki hocha de la tête. Si les ninjas avaient existé, ils avaient disparu il y a de nombreuses décennies. Même si ils étaient dans les mythes et les légendes, il était désormais impossible de prouver leur existence.

"Il faudrait peut-être le montrer à quelqu'un."tenta Ayu.

"Ce n'est qu'un kunai. Qu'est ce que tu veux que quelqu'un dise à part que c'est un outil? C'est sûrement le temps et l'eau qui lui ont donné un aspect pareil."

Il restèrent un long moment à contempler leur petite découverte. Toshiyuki pensait que c'était sûrement parce que ce kunai était inutile qu'il avait été jeté dans la rivière. En effet, pensait-il en retournant l'outil entre ses doigts, il était trop petit et trop effilé pour servir correctement à quoi que ce soit. On pourrait imaginer qu'il ait bel et bien servi d'arme..._pour un ninja_.

Toshiyuki hocha de la tête. Les ninjas sont entrés dans les légendes en tant qu'assassins en quête perpétuelle d'efficacité. Pourquoi utiliseraient-ils un simple kunai affûté?

De plus, même si ce kunai avait servi d'arme, ce n'était pas nécessairement l'oeuvre d'un shinobi.

Tout cela n'était que des légendes. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se prenait la tête pour si peu.

"Bah, on s'en fout!"soupira-t-il en se levant.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"demanda Ayu.

Avec force, il jeta le kunai dans la cascade.

"Ce n'est qu'un vieux kunai. Viens, il est temps de rentrer."lui dit-il.

Se tenant par la main, ils se dirigèrent vers leur village d'un pas tranquille mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire plus de dix pas, un bruit sec, comme un gigantesque craquement, les firent sursauter tout les deux.

D'un mouvement brusque, Toshiyuki se retourna et vit avec stupeur qu'un amas de pierre s'était formé au pied de la cascade.

"Un éboulement..."murmura Ayu d'une voix éthérée, comprenant qu'ils étaient passé à un cheveux de mourir dans un accident à la con. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire l'amour sous une cascade.

Ils contemplèrent longtemps ces grosses pierres qui auraient pu être les instruments de leur perte. Puis, d'une voix blême, Toshiyuki murmura:"Un porte bonheur, c'était un porte bonheur."

Ayu comprit qu'il faisait allusion au kunai qu'il avait jeté. Pour être sincère, l'idée lui était aussi venue à l'esprit.

Un porte bonheur qui ne sert qu'une fois.

"Allez, viens."dit-elle à voix basse alors que son petit ami semblait hypnotisé par la masse rocheuse.

Il acquiesça lentement de la tête et la suivit. Regrettant un peu que ce kunai porte bonheur

soit maintenant enseveli sous les pierres.

Dans un sourire, il comprit que même s'il n'avait jamais existé. Un ninja lui avait sauvé la vie.

"Pourquoi souris-tu?"lui demanda Ayu.

Toshiyuki la gratifia d'un tendre regard et passa sa main derrière le dos de la jeune femme pour la poser sur sa taille.

"Ce n'est rien, Ayu."répondit-il.

Il ne répondit même pas à son regard incrédule.

"Trois fois rien."confirma Toshiyuki.

Comment quelque chose qui n'avait jamais existé aurait pu lui sauver la vie?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin.


End file.
